La conduite
by CoolMhouse
Summary: John Reese doit repasser un examen particulier.


_**Bonsoir ! Je vois qu'il y a du monde qui poste aujourd'hui par ici, j'avais décidé secrètement ce matin de poster un nouvel OS ! Alors que je vous prévienne tout de suite, j'ai craqué un peu pour ce OS et bien sûr, il y a quelques dérapages ... contrôlés (ne râle pas ColJayjay !).**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et une fois de plus je remercie toutes les fidèles qui me suivent !**_

 _ **Petite dédicace pour la Ninja de Fanfiction, bon rétablissement, on espère te revoir bientôt ici ! :)**_

* * *

 **La conduite**

- _Encore un retrait de permis !_ S'exclama John, qui s'avançait vers Finch.

Finch lâcha son clavier, se cala dans son fauteuil et observa son agent.

- _Vos excès de vitesses ne sont pas bien vues par les autorités._

 _-Mais je n'ai pas le choix quand il s'agit de nos missions !_

 _-Je le concède Mr Reese, mais vous pourriez faire des victimes._

 _-J'ai été formé à l'armée pour éviter ce scénario._ Bougonna Reese, prenant place sur la chaise à côté de Finch, croisant les bras tel un gamin à qui on venait de refuser une friandise. Finch eut un petit rire.

- _Je le sais, avez-vous oublié que j'ai observé votre vie entière avant de vous embaucher ?_

 _-Non je n'oublie pas Harold, il s'agit juste d'une manière de rafraîchir vos connaissances me concernant._

- _C'est votre quatrième permis suspendu. Mais le plus grave, est que celui concernant John Randall le soit. Parce que c'est votre identité la plus complète._

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas faire une autre couverture ?_ Demanda Reese, plein d'espoirs.

 _-Je pourrais, mais cela ferait énormément de faux comptes vous concernant. De plus cela risque de mettre nos missions en danger si on en vient à se faire remarquer._

Reese se renforgna, comprenant où voulait en venir son compagnon.

- _Vous …_ Commença Finch.

- _Oui ?_ Encouragea Reese.

- _Vous êtes irrésistible quand vous êtes énervé._ Murmura-t-il avant de s'empourprer.

John décroisa les bras et se pencha sur lui.

- _Je devrais me mettre en colère plus souvent alors ?_

 _-N'exagérez pas John._ Souffla Finch, reprenant son codage pour se donner une contenance.

John ne laissa pas passer ça et se leva, allant déposer un premier baiser au creux du cou de Finch. Celui-ci eu du mal à retenir un petit frisson de bien être et Reese continua, encouragé par cette réaction, traçant un chemin rempli de baisers. Finch ferma les yeux et émit un soupir de satisfaction.

- _Vos manières pour me déconcentrer ou me déstabiliser sont toujours aussi efficaces._

 _-Et je compte bien user de ces méthodes._ Fit John, taquin.

Finch se laissa aller et John desserra la cravate de l'informaticienafin d'avoir un meilleur accès.

 _-Vous n'avez peut être plus de permis mais …_

 _-Finch, on ne peut pas en parler plus tard ?_ Grogna John alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains à l'intérieur de la chemise de son compagnon.

 _-…Je peux m'arranger pour que vous passiez l'examen afin de l'obtenir de nouveau. Demain._

 _-Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ?_ Questionna Reese, alors que ses doigts continuaient à se balader.

- _En me faisant passer pour votre patron, pressé de voir son employé récupérer son permis le plus vite possible, parce qu'il est le meilleur élément de sa société ?_ Articula Finch, du mieux qu'il le put.

Il sentit Reese se stopper dans son exploration et il leva un œil perplexe en sa direction.

- _Finch, vous me surprenez encore après tout ce temps !_

- _J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac._

Finch attrapa le col de la veste de son agent et lui offrit un tendre baiser, rempli de douceur.

Aujourd'hui, il était heureux de pouvoir partager sa vie avec Reese. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient tous les deux passé à travers des épreuves, des missions complexes et cela avait fondé un nouveau lien : l'amour. Au début, chacun avait eu des doutes quant à ses sentiments envers l'autre. Mais une mission avait été plus difficile qu'une autre et avait entraîné la mort de Carter. John avait prit ses distances et avait malgré tout, réalisé la nature de ses sentiments. Il avait essayé d'en vouloir à Finch, qui à ses yeux, avait été indirectement responsable de la mort de la femme. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à lui en vouloir parce qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le détester.

De son côté, Finch avait souffert de l'absence de Reese. Il avait clairement pu s'apercevoir qu'il avait besoin de sentir sa présence, car c'était la seule en laquelle il pouvait se détendre, parce qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en son agent. Puis il avait comprit que c'était plus profond, que la réponse était dans son cœur. Il aimait l'agent, pas seulement en amitié mais aussi en amour. Il en avait eu la confirmation une nuit où il avait fait un rêve. Dans ce rêve il était avec Reese et il avait fait le premier pas, l'embrassant timidement puis avec plus d'ardeur.

La toute réalité s'était passée autrement. En effet lorsqu'ils étaient revenus tous les deux de Rome, Reese avait tenu à inviter Finch pour un dîner chez lui. Finch avait rétorqué que son agent n'avait rien dans son frigo puisqu'il l'avait vidé avant son départ. La réponse de l'ex-agent l'avait plus que surprit, il lui avait tout simplement dit :

« _Un dîner peut aussi simplement se faire autour d'un plat à emporter mais en compagnie de quelqu'un »._

Finch avait été sans voix suite à cette révélation et la soirée avait été la plus riche de toute son existence. Reese y avait été sans retenue et lui avait tout avoué. Lui l'homme si secret, au masque glacial et pas démonstratif avait laissé parlé son cœur, laissant apparaître un homme sensible, doux et attentionné. Cela avait fait basculer définitivement l'informaticien, qui s'était également ouvert, à la stupéfaction de John, qui ne s'était pas attendu à découvrir une autre façade d'Harold. En plus des mots, il y avait eu les gestes, hésitants au départ, chacun ayant peur de faire fuir l'autre, Finch parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire peur à John, lui qui était capable de réagir en une fraction de seconde pour se défendre, Reese parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Finch.

Mais ils avaient fini par trouver la bonne attitude et ils avaient pu profiter de l'un et l'autre pour une vraie première fois.

 _-Alors, si vous êtes magicien, y a –t-il moyen de faire disparaître cette chemise ?_ Fit Reese, d'humeur taquine.

- _Vous êtes gourmand John._

 _-J'ai toujours faim de vous …_

 _-Et à chaque fois vous n'êtes pas suffisamment rassasié ?_

 _-Jamais._

Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais John le fit taire en prenant possession de ses lèvres. Il sentit les mains de celui-ci venir déboutonner sa chemise et il pensa qu'il n'avait plus aucune issue de secours, il ne pouvait plus lutter, ayant déjà des images saugrenues dans son esprit.

 _ **Le lendemain :**_

Reese patientait devant l'agence à laquelle il avait été convoqué. Finch avait réussi à décrocher une séance de rattrapage et sans souci, puisqu'il avait fait sauter une autre séance d'un autre candidat, et tout cela discrètement. Il avait opté pour une tenue légèrement moins stricte. Il avait revêtu un jean propre, une chemise bleue, des chaussures de villes, le tout accompagné d'une veste grise claire. Il sourit, Finch lui avait fait une remarque ce matin quant à sa tenue.

Harold Finch aimait l'élégance et Reese l'avait bien comprit. Sauf que pour cette fois, il avait eu envie de l'embêter et de faire exprès. Après tout, ce n'était pas Finch qui allait lui faire repasser son permis. L'informaticien avait été exaspéré puis lui avait chuchoté quelques encouragements avant de le laisser partir. Il avait dû faire plus d'une centaine de kilomètres en train pour arriver sur place. Il était loin de la ville de New-York, dans un endroit qui n'allait pas lui mettre la pression. Mais il jugea qu'il y avait tout de même de la circulation.

- _Mr John Randall ?_

Il pivota et son regard se posa sur une jeune femme, à la chevelure parfaitement blonde, tenant une feuille en main, cherchant du regard celui dont elle venait d'énoncer le nom.

 _-C'est moi._ Répondit Reese en se rapprochant d'elle.

 _-Pouvez-vous me montrer votre carte d'identité ?_

John la lui tendit et elle vérifia, notant quelques détails sur son support . Elle lui redonna la carte et le papier.

 _-Vous le donnerez à l'inspecteur qui va se charger de votre examen._

Elle fouilla les poches et en sorti une clé.

 _-Vous avez la voiture blanche qui est stationnée à la place 4 du parking derrière l'agence. Installez-vous et attendez que l'inspecteur vous rejoigne, il sera là dans quelques minutes._

 _-D'accord, merci._

Reese alla vers le parking et trouva sans peine la voiture. Il la jugea du regard : une simple Citroën C3 comme il en voyait rarement aux états unis. Il haussa les épaules, après tout ce n'était qu'une voiture comme les autres. Il monta et régla son siège puis ses rétroviseurs. Puis il chercha du regard ce dont il voulait trouver. Il trouva sans souci une bouteille d'eau calée dans le support de canettes dans la portière passagère.

Il pencha, l'ouvrit et y versa le contenu du petit sachet qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Il ricana discrètement. Il en avait profité hier pour faire quelques recherches sur l'agence qui allait lui redonner son permis, ou pas et il était tombé sur certains commentaires plus que surprenants, critiquant l'efficacité et la difficulté de cet établissement. Il avait un niveau si strict que très peu avaient réussi à obtenir le précieux sésame à la fin de leur séance. Reese avait également apprit certains détails, grâce à une ancienne employée qui avait travaillé pendant cinq années et qui avait été viré il y a seulement quelques semaines pour manque de professionnalisme.

Par elle, il savait qu'à chaque nouvelle séance, chaque inspecteur avait une bouteille d'eau neuve dédié dans la voiture. Il avait aussi apprit que son examen devait durer deux heures, le temps de faire le tour de toutes les compétences et de s'assurer que le candidat ne recommence par ses erreurs de sitôt, voire jamais. Reese avait sauté sur l'occasion et avait préparé un petit mélange qu'il avait apprit au sein de la CIA, loin des yeux de Finch et venait de la mettre dans le liquide.

Il replaça la bouteille en place, se redressa et attendit. L'inspecteur arriva par derrière et il ne vit donc pas son visage tout de suite. Mais quelque chose l'interpella, il tourna la tête et lorsqu'il vit l'homme s'asseoir, son cœur rata un battement : Finch.

- _Mais …_

 _-Bonjour John._

 _\- Finch, vous en inspecteur ?!_

Reese avait envie de rire mais il resta sérieux.

- _Bien sûr. Regardez._

Finch secoua une carte qui prouvait qu'il était inspecteur de conduite. Reese souffla, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- _Et vous allez m'apprendre à conduire pendant deux heures ?_

 _-Il le faut bien Mr … Randall._ Fit-il bouclant sa ceinture.

 _\- Quand allez-vous utiliser mon prénom Harold ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas... John. Êtes-vous bien installé ?_ Demanda Finch alors qu'il cala la feuille pré-remplie par la secrétaire sur son support.

- _Parfaitement._

 _-Rétroviseurs ?_

 _-Réglés._ Finch jeta un coup d'œil furtif et reprit son inventaire, les yeux rivés sur la feuille.

- _Il manque une seule chose avant de procéder au démarrage du véhicule._

Reese haussa un sourcil, Finch prenait vraiment ce rôle à cœur et le jouait à la perfection. Il boucla sa ceinture et réajusta légèrement son siège afin de caler son dos correctement.

- _C'est bon ?_

- _Très bien Mr Randall, vous pouvez démarrer._

John s'exécuta.

- _Maintenant vous allez sortir d'ici prendre la direction vers la ville._

Reese vérifia les alentours et roula doucement pour rejoindre la nationale. Finch gardait un œil attentif sur la route et également sur le compteur de vitesse. Son partenaire respectait le code de la route, du moins pour le moment. Une fois arrivés en ville, Finch donna des directives à son élève du jour.

\- _Prenez à droite._

Reese contrôla le rétroviseur et l'angle mort puis mit son clignotant. Alors qu'il allait s'engager dans la ruelle, Finch appuya sur la pédale de frein, les faisant s'arrêter. Reese le regarda incrédule.

- _Les panneaux de circulations ?_

 _-Merde._ Souffla l'agent en voyant le panneau de sens interdit.

- _Soyez plus attentif si vous souhaitez retrouver votre permis Mr Reese._ Taquina Finch.

Reese marmonna pour lui et reprit la route principale, veillant à faire attention cette fois-ci. Finch lui demanda de tourner à gauche, puis à droite. Cela ne faisait pas trente minutes que la séance avait commencé qu'il en avait déjà marre. Alors que l'informaticien demanda à Reese de tourner à gauche, il fit le contraire et s'engagea à droite. Finch pivota sur le siège et lui lança un regard courroucé.

- _John ! Ce n'est pas parce que je vous connais que vous devez prendre des libertés !_

 _-Détendez vous Harold ! Ce n'est qu'une remise à niveau !_

 _-Une remise qui doit être réussie, sinon votre patron sera mécontent !_

 _-C'est-à-dire vous Finch ?_ Ricana Reese alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un stop et contrôlait.

- _Peut être._

- _J'en suis certain._

 _-Si vous en êtes sûr, alors c'est votre patron que vous avez avec vous Mr Reese._

 _-Et j'apprécie sa présence._

 _-Vous n'êtes jamais sérieux ! Ralentissez quand il y a des enfants sur les trottoirs._ Ordonna Finch, regardant les jeunes adolescents qui jouaient sur le côté. Reese réduit sa vitesse.

- _Je ne sais pas l'être_ Rajouta John.

- _Je peux vous faire une confession ?_ Demanda Finch. _Prenez la direction qui nous mènera sur la voie rapide._

Reese exécuta la manœuvre.

- _Je suis toute ouïe Finch._

Finch regarda son agent et lui offrit un sourire.

- _Ne changez jamais._

Reese sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Finch faisait rarement des compliments, mais celui-ci était le meilleur qu'il ait pu entendre depuis le début.

- _Vous admettez donc que vous aimez quand je vous taquine ?_

 _-J'aime surtout … y répondre._

- _Intéressant Harold._ Sourit John.

John se plaça sans peine sur la voie rapide, faisant rugir le moteur de la voiture, roulant à 110 km/h. Finch garda un œil sur la route tout en notant quelques détails sur le papier.

 _-Vous prendrez la sortie 45._

 _-Bien Chef._

Finch sourit, voyant que John s'amusait très bien de la situation.

- _Dites moi Finch, comment avez-vous pu devenir inspecteur aussi vite ? Il faut des compétences particulières._

 _-Vous ne savez pas tout Mr Reese, j'ai encore quelques secrets._

- _Vous auriez appris à … ?_

 _-Involontairement Mr Reese. Disons que j'ai été forcé de conduire depuis le côté passager sans pédale un soir._

 _-Ah ?_

 _-Un ami qui s'est évanouit._ Expliqua rapidement Finch.

Reese grimaça, ayant conscience que Finch avait sans doute eu avoir peur ce jour-là, mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que celui-ci avait gardé son sang-froid et avait finit par contrôler la situation et s'en sortir indemne.

- _Quant à l'identité et le poste d'inspecteur, la machine s'en est chargée d'elle-même._

 _-Depuis quand vous le savez ?_ Fit Reese, doublant un jeune permis.

 _-C'est là que c'est tordu. Depuis qu'on vous a suspendu votre permis Mr Reese._

 _-La machine tient à ce que je puisse continuer mes missions._

 _-Elle a raison, vous faites du bon boulot._ Murmura Finch.

- _Vous aussi Finch_ Avoua John, ayant entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

Reese prit la sortie que Finch avait demandée plus tôt et il se laissa guider, ayant envie d'entendre la voix de son compagnon. C'était une situation cocasse, mais il adorait cela. Seul Finch était capable de le détendre et de le mettre à l'aise, alors cela influençait sur son comportement au volant. Il se demanda un instant si la machine n'avait pas fait cela volontairement pour augmenter ses chances de retourner au volant de sa voiture New-Yorkaise. Si tel était le cas, il la remerciait intérieurement. Reese prit un premier rond point, correctement aux yeux de l'informaticien qui s'empressa de le noter.

Reese écarquilla les yeux en voyant une vieille cylindrée le doubler et cracher tout son monoxyde de carbone. Il se mit à tousser, suivit de Finch.

 _-C'est pas interdit ces bagnoles là ?!_ Râla Reese, reprenant sa respiration.

Finch attrapa la bouteille d'eau et l'ouvrit. Reese le vit faire et s'empara de la bouteille pour y boire le contenu.

 _-Mr Reese ! Vous devez garder vos mains sur le volant ! Boire ou manger en conduisant est passible d'une amende et de retrait de points, selon la gravité !_

Finch lui arracha la bouteille de ses mains et toussa de nouveau. Il se racla la gorge et bu quelques gorgées pour calmer sa gorge irritée. Reese le regarda faire et sentit des regrets s'emparer de lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il mélange le produit tout à l'heure ? S'il avait su que Finch allait être sa victime, il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait ! C'était stupide et il soupira longuement.

 _-Un problème John ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Aucun._

Finch ne rajouta rien et continua à donner les directions à son agent. Reese savait que le produit risquait de faire effet dans quelques minutes et il en avait bu aussi. Même s'il avait déjà goûté à ce mélange il y a quelques années à la CIA, qui lui avait ensuite enseigné la recette secrète, il pouvait seulement tenir quelques minutes de plus par rapport à une personne qui en prenait pour une première fois.

Ils continuèrent à traverser la départementale, Reese faisant attention aux diverses priorités à droite qui faisaient office de piège pour n'importe quel candidat. Il se risqua un coup d'œil envers Finch et le vit agiter légèrement la jambe valide.

- _Nous allons voir si vous êtes capable de prendre des chemins sinueux avec des précautions supplémentaires._ Fit Finch. _Pour cela, vous tournerez à gauche à la prochaine intersection et vous vous engagerez avec attention._

Reese se pinça la lèvre intérieure. Finch allait accélérer l'effet du produit sans le savoir et lui-même sentait les premiers effets. Il arriva à l'endroit et s'engagea, ralentissant et évitant les portions de routes qui étaient en piteux état. Une voiture arriva en face, il ralentissa encore plus et se retrouva obligé de rouler dans un trou. Le véhicule bougea sévèrement malgré la vitesse très réduite et Finch ouvrit grand les yeux en se sentant presque se soulever du siége.

- _Allez-y plus doucement._

Reese capta le ton. Finch l'avait plutôt intimé que ordonné. Profitant du fait qu'il passait sur un morceau de chaussé correct, Reese tourna sa tête et eu un rictus désolé. Il avait trop secoué son partenaire et il pouvait le ressentir dans son dos le lendemain. Même si cette idée préoccupait l'ex-opérateur, il nota que Finch agitait de plus en plus nerveusement sa jambe. Il ravala sa salive et reposa son regard droit devant lui. Quelques minutes passèrent et Finch lâcha un son inaudible.

- _Tout va bien Finch ?_ Demanda Reese, serrant pratiquement des dents.

- _Humhum._ Répondit vaguement Finch.

Mais Reese voyait bien que cela n'allait pas, il était nerveux et ses mains serraient le support métallique. Sa respiration était légèrement saccadée. Reese, cette fois-ci se trahit et agita la jambe gauche qu'il n'utilisait pas puisqu'il ne changeait pas les vitesses. Reese parcouru le reste de la chaussée et ils s'engagèrent sur une route de terre, entourée d'arbres.

- _Oh …_

Reese sentit que c'était le début d'un signal.

- _Mr Reese, j'ai besoin que vous vous arrêtiez._ Supplia Finch, mal à l'aise.

Reese soupira pour lui-même, ravi que Finch prenne la décision. Il se gara sur le bas côté et mit les feux de détresse.

- _Mettez le frein à main et coupez le moteur._ Ordonna Finch. Reese fit ce qu'il lui demanda et Finch sorti du véhicule. John en fit de même et le regarda observer les alentours. Il fit le tour de la voiture et alla rejoindre l'informaticien, posant une main sur le bas de son dos. Finch le regarda, déstabilisé.

 _-C'est de ma faute Finch._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Je sais que vous avez envie de vous soulagez, sachez que moi aussi._ Avoua John, pas fier.

- _Mais …comment vous …_ Bredouilla Finch.

- _J'ai versé un produit dans l'eau, secret de CIA._

 _-Et ce produit… donne envie à ce point ?_ Souffla Finch, agacé.

- _Oui, je suis désolé. Venez._

Reese exerça une pression dans le dos de Finch pour le faire avancer. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois et Finch, inquiet, regarda autour de lui. Reese put y lire dans ses yeux une peur enfouie et une certaine pudeur. Il eu la confirmation lorsque Finch le regarda droit dans les yeux, sa main posée sur sa ceinture de pantalon. Reese retira sa veste et la plaça derrière l'informaticien. Finch comprit son geste et lui montra son dos le temps de se soulager. Reese commença à s'impatienter, lui aussi avait envie, mais il laissa son compagnon finir sa petite affaire. Finch se retourna une fois qu'il eu finit. John lui tendit sa veste sans attendre son accord et en fit de même contre un arbre.

- _Vous vouliez vous venger de quoi ?_ Demanda Finch, un poil énervé.

- _Je voulais juste embêter l'inspecteur et gagner de précieuses minutes._

 _-Sauf que vous ne saviez pas que c'était moi l'inspecteur !_

 _-Non, franchement non._

 _-C'est pour ça que vous avez absolument tenu à boire toute la bouteille ?_

 _-Voilà._

Finch leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Vous auriez pu tout simplement le dire John._

 _-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je n'aurai pas pensé que vous boirez un coup !_ Se plaignit Reese.

Finch soupira et Reese se rapprocha de lui, remontant sa braguette.

- _Je sais que je n'aurai pas du faire ça._

 _-J'espère que vous retiendrez la leçon !_

 _-Certainement, mais je garderai cette option-là si je dois être amené à m'en servir lors d'une mission._

 _-Si vous voulez mais pas en dehors de notre travail !_

Finch retourna vers la voiture, John le suivant. L'informaticien reprit son bloc-notes et le feuilleta, avant de reprendre la parole.

- _De quelle couleur sont les voyants des feux anti-brouillards ?_

Reese manqua de soupirer longuement, son compagnon prenait vraiment son rôle au sérieux.

 _-Orange._ Répondit-il.

- _Bien. Maintenant, ouvrez le capot et montrez-moi l'emplacement du liquide de refroidissement._

Reese alla du côté conducteur, tira sur la manette et ouvrit le capot. Il se pencha et chercha le logo. Il le trouva sans peine et le désigna.

- _Parfait._

Reese ferma le capot et tourna la tête vers Finch, qui notait encore des choses sur son document. L'air sérieux qu'il affichait, cette délicatesse qu'il avait pour écrire, debout droit comme un i, Reese ne peut s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui. Finch eu un petit sursaut en sentant l'air chaud du souffle de son partenaire dans son cou. Il vit la lueur dans les yeux de Reese et ravala sa salive, sentant ses joues chauffer.

- _Quelle est la couleur des témoins qui indique qu'il y a un danger ?_ Demanda Finch pour tenter de se reprendre contenance.

Reese sourit, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Finch et le coinça contre le capot du véhicule. Finch se passa la langue sur le bout des lèvres et gigota légèrement, mal à l'aise.

- _Rouge. Rouge comme vos petites joues Harold._

 _-John !_ Se troubla Finch.

Il voulait protester mais Reese le fit taire en l'embrassant. Il répondit à son baiser, ferma les yeux et laissa à son partenaire l'accès à sa langue. Reese pressa Finch et passa ses mains dans son dos pour le maintenir debout. Finch glissa ses mains sur la nuque de John, jouant avec la naissance de ses cheveux. Reese mit fin au baiser mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, continuant à déposer des milliers de baisers, de plus en plus tortueux dans le cou de l'informaticien. Finch gémit et rejeta un peu la tête en arrière. Reese lâcha un petit rire satisfait et glissa une main à l'intérieur de la veste de Finch.

Finch écarquilla des yeux et se rappella immédiatement du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

- _John… John …_

 _-Moui ?_ Fit-il, remontant le visage pour aller taquiner à nouveau les lèvres de celui-ci.

- _Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit._ Souffla Finch.

- _Vous plaisantez Finch…_

 _-Non._

Reese changea de comportement, s'écarta et redevint sérieux. Il vit de suite que Finch n'était clairement pas à l'aise et regretta de s'être laissé emporter, connaissant la nature de son compagnon.

- _Désolé Finch, vous étiez trop craquant._

 _-Je … Si vous continuez comme ça, je ne crains devoir aller prendre une douche glaciale à notre retour._

 _-Oh non Finch, ne faites pas ça. J'aime bien vous voir rougir, même après tout ce temps._

 _-Mais … cela vous fait perdre vos moyens Mr Reese._ Répliqua Finch, replaçant sa cravate.

- _Je ne résiste pas Harold._ Fit Reese, regardant ses pieds.

Finch soupira tristement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir stoppé l'élan de son partenaire, mais il n'était pas capable de se laisser faire publiquement, en pleine milieu d'une forêt. Il posa une main sur le bras de Reese, lui donna un petit baiser et lui offrit son sourire. Reese fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop les agissements.

- _J'ai dis que ce n'était « ni le moment ni l'endroit » mais …_

Reese comprit.

- _Alors finissons cette leçon !_ S'empressa Reese, remontant aussitôt dans le véhicule. Finch leva les yeux au ciel et reprit place. Il donna les indications et le laissa faire, se contentant de vérifier s'il n'oubliait rien et respectait les limitations. Ils arrivèrent sans souci au centre et Reese gara le véhicule où il était deux heures plus tôt.

- _Alors inspecteur, qu'en pensez-vous ?_ Demanda Reese taquin.

- _Je pense que vous êtes un bon conducteur Mr Reese. Mais l'inspecteur a noté quelques petites erreurs…_

 _-Harold !_ S'offusqua Reese.

Finch pivota vers lui et sourit.

 _-L'inspecteur vous redonne votre permis parce qu'il est persuadé que vous serez plus vigilant._

Il tendit le papier à Reese, qui le prit et le garda précieusement contre lui.

- _Je pourrais conduire pour le retour Finch ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- _Si vous me promettez de conduire sagement, alors oui._

 _-Promis et pas de bouteille trafiquée._

Finch sorti du véhicule et Reese lui donna les clés qu'il allait rendre à la secrétaire. Finch lui passa ses clés de voiture en échange et alla vers l'accueil. Il en sortit quelques instants plus tard et monta sur la place passagère, John étant impatient de rentrer, tapant ses doigts sur le volant.

- _Doucement Mr Reese._ Taquina Finch.

- _Je sais !_

Reese prit donc le chemin menant à New-York, passant par l'autoroute, tout en se forçant se respecter ses limitations. Il savait que s'il dépassait, ce ne serait que d'un ridicule kilomètres par heure, Finch allait mettre fin à ses projets de fin de journée. Il fit donc extrêmement attention. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi le panneau de ville de New-York, ils furent prit dans les embouteillages. Reese soupira d'agacement et Finch se retint de rire. Reese le vit faire et lui lança un regard meurtrier, avant d'afficher un air démoniaque, avec le petit sourire en coin qui allait bien. Finch se calma et lorsque Reese posa sa main sur son genou, il se pinça les lèvres.

- _Quand nous serons rentrés… Je vais vous prouver tout mon amour envers vous._

 _-Vous le faites… à chaque fois Mr Reese._ Bredouilla Finch. Il voulait retirer la main de Reese, mais il était comme bloqué.

- _Parce que je vous aime. Vous me faites de l'effet trop facilement Finch._ Reese se pencha vers lui attendant que le feu puisse passer au vert et faire partir les véhicules devant lui. _Vos costumes vous mettent trop en valeur, vous avez de belles formes…_

 _-John !_ S'outra Finch, peu habitué à voir son agent aussi cru dans ses propos.

Reese glissa la main à l'intérieur de la jambe de Finch, la faisant progresser doucement.

- _A chaque fois, peut importe la forme que je regarde, j'ai toujours envie de vous Harold._ Souffla Reese.

Reese arrêta la main à quelques centimètres du bassin de son partenaire. Finch retenait sa respiration.

- _En rentrant…_ Reese se rapprocha de l'oreille de Finch. _Direction la chambre._

Finch sentit la main de son agent se rapprocher dangereusement et trouva la force de l'écarter. Il s'empourpra violement, son esprit était à présent affligé par des images très explicites. Il croisa les mains sur ses jambes.

- _Surveillez la route Mr Reese s'il vous plait…_

Reese sentit dans le ton de sa voix qu'il était prêt à craquer. Il sourit de plus belle et avança. Malheureusement pour lui il grilla le feu orange et une voiture de flic l'interpella aussitôt. Il grogna et se rangea sur le côté. Finch fouilla dans la boîte à gants et en sortir le bouquin d'entretien du véhicule. Un agent tapa sur la vitre et Reese la baissa.

 _-Ca alors John ! Félicitations pour avoir grillé un feu orange._ Ricana Fusco.

 _-Oh allez Lionel, fais une exception._

 _-Arrêtes un peu, je ne fais que mon boulot !_

 _-Tout comme moi je fais le mien !_

 _-Ah ouais ? Vous avez encore une victime à protéger ?_

Fusco se pencha et salua Finch. Celui-ci lui offrit un faible bonjour, le regard fuyant.

- _Oula tout va bien Finch ? SI John conduit très mal, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose ?_

 _-Ca ira inspecteur, il vient de récupérer son permis aujourd'hui._

 _-Ah parce que t'étais suspendu en plus ?_ Fit Fusco, regardant John. Reese haussa les épaules.

Fusco remarqua alors le livre posé sur les jambes de Finch.

- _Je savais que vous étiez un lecteur mais je ne pense pas que ce bouquin soit intéressant pour vous Finch._ Remarqua Lionel.

- _Je voulais vérifier la prochaine date de la vidange._ Se justifia Finch.

- _Et c'est quand ?_

Finch sentit la situation lui échapper des mains.

- _J'allais vérifier quand vous êtes intervenu Inspecteur._

 _-Eh bien faites, je serais curieux de connaître la date._

 _-Bon Lionel, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut être important._ S'interposa Reese.

Fusco les regarda un par un. Reese semblait heureux tandis que Finch était mal à l'aise. Il regarda à nouveau l'emplacement du livret et les mains soigneusement placées dessus pour le maintenir en place. Il tilta.

- _John, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu t'amuses avec Finch, mais pas de ça en voiture !_ Râla Fusco.

Finch déglutit et regarda de l'autre côté. Reese lança un regard sévère en direction de Fusco.

- _Tu nous laisses partir ? Parce que sinon je vais devoir faire comme Finch._

 _-Ola. Bon bon passez !_ Fit Fusco d'un geste de main agacé.

Reese remonta la vitre et reprit le chemin. Chemin qui se fit en silence jusqu'à son loft. Finch avait rangé le livre entre-temps. Reese coupa le contact, fit le tour, ouvrit la portière et tendit la main à son associé. Finch la prit sans réticence et ils s'avancèrent à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Une fois dans le Loft, Reese jeta sa veste négligemment et vint débarrasser le manteau de Finch, qu'il prit soin de plier et déposer sur un dossier de chaise. Il se rapprocha de Finch et l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci, il le fit reculer vers le lit et l'allongea doucement dessus, prenant soin de placer un oreiller sous sa tête.

Même si c'était lui qui avait allumé la mèche, il sentait que Finch avait envie de lui. Peu importe s'ils l'avaient déjà fait la veille, à chaque fois celui ne lui suffisait jamais. Il était devenu accro aux caresses, aux formes, aux attentions de Finch et cela le rendait fou. Finch posa ses mains sur les épaules de John et le poussa, le faisant basculer sur le côté. Reese fut surprit et Finch se retrouva au dessus de lui.

 _-Finch… votre dos…_

 _-Chut Mr Reese._

Finch posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Reese, lui intimant de se taire et de le laisser faire. Contrairement à Reese, Finch laissa tout son poids sur le corps de l'agent et s'amusa à le chatouiller par ses baisers chastes qu'il laissait dans le cou de Reese. Puis il se redressa et déboutonna la chemise bleue, celle qui mettait les yeux de Reese en valeur. Il reprit ses baisers et les déposa un peu partout sur le torse mat. Volontairement, il frotta son bassin contre celui de John. Reese soupira et rejeta la tête.

Finch sourit et reprit sa lente et douloureuse torture. Désormais le reste de la journée leur appartenait et rien n'allait venir gâcher ce moment. Finch avait prit soin d'éteindre son téléphone et en avait fait de même avec celui de John sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. Ils étaient coupés du reste du monde, chacun profitant de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Les sentiments qu'ils avaient, étaient si puissants que à chaque fois ils étaient capables de les démontrer pendant leur sport en commun. Mais pas seulement, les gestes et les attentions du quotidien y étaient pour beaucoup aussi. Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux ou à la bibliothèque. Et ils comptaient bien en profiter le plus longtemps possible de cet amour inespéré.

 **FIN**


End file.
